Nouveau job
by Fantasticbb
Summary: Lily a à présent 20 ans, et vient de trouver un travail au ministère, mais malheureusement elle va devoir partagé son minuscule bureau avec le fameux James Potter qu'elle a tant haïe gamine.
1. Prologue

Je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fic qui cette fois contiendra plusieurs chapitres. Donc voici le prologue qui est très court, mais rassurez vous les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long.

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient a part peut être le nom du service où Lily travaille

**Nouveau Job**

Comment pouvait elle être en retard le premier jour a son nouveau travail ? Elle n'arrivait pas a y croire pourtant elle avait mit son réveil, leçon du jour : ne jamais faire confiance a un objet moldu. Lily Evans, 20 ans, était hors d'elle, elle marchait a présent le plus rapidement possible dans les rues de Londres mais avec son tailleur qui la ralentissait, elle ne pouvait plus espérer être a l'heure. La jeune femme avait réussi a obtenir, un job au ministère de la magie, bon d'accord c'était un boulot mal payé et ennuyeux mais un boulot comme même. Elle faisait juste ça pour payer ces futures études de médicomage, rien de perpétuel.

Elle tourna a l'angle de la rue et arriva enfin devant la fameuse cabine téléphonique rouge menant au ministère, elle s'y engouffra et tapa a la va-vite le code. Une voix s'éleva dans la cabine :

"Lily Evans, 20 ans, Employée du secrétariat des régulations des fraudes"

Voila c'est pas très reluisant : trier des papiers pour le compte du ministère, et remplir des formulaires.

Après ces études a Poudlard, Lily a 18 ans ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire comme métier, ses notes étaient super certes mais elle ne savait pas dans quelles branches aller. A près deux ans a ne rien faire chez papa et maman, elle avait décider de se lancer dans la medicomagie, l'idée de sauver des gens lui plaisait assez bien. Lily garde un assez bon souvenir de Poudlard, aujourd'hui elle n'a pas vraiment gardé

contact avec ses amis de l'époque, tout de même, récemment elle avait appris que Alice et Franck emménageait ensemble mais rien de plus. Niveau relations amoureuses cela n'a pas été un succès non plus, adolescente elle était bien sorti avec un serdaigle mais sans suite. Bien sûr il y avait eu la tête brulée du nom de James Potter qui lui demandait sans cesse de sortir avec lui, mais elle n'avait jamais dit oui

le trouvant arrogant et prétentieux. Pas de nouvelles de lui non plus ni de son groupe d'amis "les maraudeurs", il y avait bien eu des lettres banales échanger avec Remus mais rien d'autre.

Dès que la cabine s'ouvrit, Lily en sortit presque en courant elle se retrouva vite au niveau de la fontaine. En passant elle jeta un coup d'œil a l'horloge ornée de dorures situés au dessus de la fontaine: "9H30", Aïe !, elle avait rendez vous a 9H.

Elle n'avait aucune idée où se trouvait son bureau, sa première journée commençait merveilleusement bien ! Lily se dirigea finalement vers les guichets de renseignements, après quelques minutes d'attente,

elle parvint enfin a voir l'employée des renseignements, c'était une femme quinquagénaire qui n'hésitait pas sur le maquillage :

- Bonjour, j'aimerai savoir où se trouve le secrétariat des régulations des fraudes ?

- Au sous-sols, des bureaux 9 à 12. Vous êtes nouvelle ?

- Merci et oui pourquoi ? s'étonna la rousse.

- Votre nom sera marqué sur la porte de votre bureau.

- Merci beaucoup !

- de rien, dit l'employée d'un air lassé.

Lily n'écouta pas la réponse de son interlocutrice et se rua vers les cages d'ascenseurs, elle sauta dans l'un d'eux et tambourina le bouton "-1". Elle allait travaillé au sous-sol, elle n'y croyait pas, elle n'allait même pas voir la lumière du jour de toute la journée. L'asenceur se stabilisa et les portes s's'ouvrirent. Lily arrangea son chemisier qui s'était froisser dans sa course folle et s'avança dans le couloir. Ses talons claquaient contre le sol, elle marchait lentement de peur de rater son bureau. Enfin le bureau N°9 apparut deux noms étaient inscrit sur la porte, aucun n'étaient celui de Lily mais elle comprit qu'elle allait surement partagée son bureau avec un collègue. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau N°10 et y lut son nom et celui de ...NON ! C'est pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans le même bureau que lui, pas lui : l'arrogant et prétentieux Potter celui qu'elle avait tant haïe gamine. Ah cela ne pouvait pas être vrai : elle était maudite ! Combien de chances qu'elle se retrouvent dans le même bureau que lui ! Par merlin, comment allait elle faire ?

Bon ben, quand faut y aller faut y aller, après quelques minutes d'hésitations, Lily, après avoir frapper, poussa la poignée de son bureau et entra. Enfin, bureau est un grand mot, c'était plus un cagibi… Deux bureaux étaient collés face à face, au milieu du bureau et une cheminée était situé au fond de la pièce avec un gros tapis devant recouvrant le vieux parquet grinçant : c'était très petit mais chaleureux.

- Lily Evans ! Et ben, moi qui te croyais ponctuelle, preuve que parfois je peux me tromper ! s'écria une voix moqueuse.

Lily se retourna et vit James Potter assis sur un bord de bureau et la regarder avec un grand sourire. Il avait grandi de dix bons centimètres et avait aussi prit des épaules. Il avait toujours ces cheveux noir de jais en bataille et ces bonnes vieilles lunettes de l'époque.

-Potter. Je vois que tu n'as pas changer : toujours aussi sûre de toi ! Répondit Lily d'une voix acide.


	2. Premier jour de travail

Voici le premier chapitre, merci pour vos Reviews très gentille : c'est vrai que le prologue était très court, mais le premier chapitre est beaucoup plus long. J'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Premier jour de travail**

Le travail de Lily était assez simple, il consistait a lire un rapport rédigé par un autre bureau sur une fraude réalisée par un sorcier puis de rédiger la lettre contenant la sanction prise par le ministère envers ce sorcier.

Cela faisait une bonne trentaine de fois qu'elle relisait le même rapport, Lily était beaucoup trop plongé dans ses pensées pour réussir a comprendre un traitre mot de ce foutue rapport. Retrouvé James Potter dans un bureau du ministère dans lequel elle devait travaillé l'avait complètement perturbé. Il avait été aimable avec qu'elle et lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle devait faire, Lily, trop abasourdi par sa gentillesse et son changement de comportement par rapport à Poudlard, avait juste acquiescé a chacune de ses explications puis elle s'était assise et mise au travail. Et à présent elle était incapable de se concentrer, trop obnubiler par son collègue de travail.

Lassée, elle releva doucement la tête de son parchemin et regarda le brun attablé sur le bureau d'en face. James Potter avait toujours été beau, Lily ne l'avait jamais nier, grand, athlétique, des yeux marrons magnifiques et bien sur un petit sourire charmeur toujours collé aux les lèvres, James avait tout pour lui. Lily avait toujours refusé ses demandes dans le passé à cause de son comportement trop gamin et irresponsable mais surtout à cause de son ego surdimensionné.

Mais, maintenant, là, tout de suite, James paraissait avoir tellement mûri, penché sur son bureau les sourcils froncés cherchant à comprendre dieu ne sais quoi, il paraissait assagi, posé.

James se sentant observé releva doucement la tête et surpris le regard de Lily fixé sur lui, aussitôt Lily baissa les yeux sur son rapport, un peu honteuse.

- Lily ? , intervint James.

- Euh… oui, répondit Lily levant les yeux, les joues un peu rosé.

- Tu peux me passer le pot d'encre sur ta droite s'il te plaît ? Demanda James avec un petit sourire.

- Oui bien sûr… James… , dit Lily en tendant le dit pot d'encre.

Il haussa les sourcils :

- James ?

- Oui je ne vais comme même pas t'appeler « Potter » toute ma vie et puis on a grandi, c'est fini ces gamineries, déclara la jeune fille en fixant James dans les yeux.

- Oui, bien sûr…Tu as raison, finit James étonné.

Chacun retourna alors à l'étude de son rapport.

Après avoir rédiger de nombreuses lettres à des inconnus, Lily leva les yeux vers l'horloge de son bureau : 12H30. La jeune femme commençait vraiment à avoir faim à présent, elle se demandait si il y avait une cantine ou autres au ministère. D'un coup, un bruit de chaise se fit entendre : James était en train d'enfiler son manteau et se dirigea vers Lily :

- Tu viens manger avec moi ?

- Je… enfin il y a une cantine ici ?

- Non, les employés doivent manger en ville. Alors tu viens ? rigola James.

- D'accord.

Lily se leva, enfila son manteau et sorti à la suite du brun.

Arrivés dans les rues de Londres, Lily demanda :

- On mange où ?

- Je connais un resto italien qui fait des pizzas dé-li-cieuse. Ca te va ? ,s'inquiéta James.

- Oui oui c'est parfait ! Répondit Lily, ravie.

Le restaurant était niché dans une ruelle minuscule, l'endroit avait l'air très chaleureux et agréable. Les deux collègues rentrèrent ensemble dans le restaurant. Un homme s'avança alors vers eux, il devait avoir la quarantaine et avait une moustache bien fourni.

- Jaaames ! Benvenuto ! S'écria la personne qui apparemment était à la fois le gérant et le serveur du restaurant.

- Pablo, comment ca va depuis hier ?, répondit James tout en serrant la main de l'italien.

- Bien, bien. Mais qui est cette jeune femme ravissante ?, dit Pablo en se tournant vers Lily.

- C'est Lily, une nouvelle collègue de bureau, répondit aussitôt le brun.

Pablo s'avança alors vers Lily, pris sa main et lui déposa un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. Lily rougit aussitôt, surprise.

- Benvenuto dans mon restaurant !

- Euh… merci Pablo. Répondit Lily un peu gêné.

- On va prendre une table pour deux, Pablo, et arrête de faire la cour aux jeunes demoiselles, coupa James tout en rigolant.

Pablo les plaça dans un coin tranquille du restaurant et après avoir passer la commande, Lily commença la discussion :

- Alors James, qu'es tu devenu depuis Poudlard ?

- En fait, je savais depuis ma première année ce que je voulais faire de ma vie : devenir Auror. Alors à la sortie de l'école j'ai commencé ma formation, j'ai fini ma deuxième année il y a deux mois. Il ne me reste plus qu'une année qui sera mi-formation et mi-travail c'est-à-dire que je gagnerais un demi salaire en troisième année.

Lily était très impressionné, James n'avait pas seulement mûri il était devenue aussi responsable. Par rapport à elle qui n'avait rien fait de sa vie pendant deux ans, elle se sentait ridicule.

- Mais alors pourquoi ce travail au ministère ?, demanda tout de même Lily.

- Oh ben… à vrai dire c'est simple. Je ne veux plus être tributaire de mes parents comme je l'ai été pendant deux ans, donc je travaille pour pouvoir payé ma troisième année et après mon demi salaire suffira enfin j'espère, déclara James avec un sourire, et toi ?

Lily lui raconta alors son histoire à elle , ses problèmes pour choisir sa voie, ses raisons pour lesquelles elle travaille au service des régulations des fraudes et pleins d'autres choses.

Le dîner se passa dans l'ensemble merveilleusement bien, ils avaient énormément parlés de tout et de rien mais surtout rie. James avait tout fait pour la distraire, en faisant le mariole en recevant sa pizza et en racontant des anecdotes de Poudlard, Lily ne s'était pas ennuyé une seconde. Après que James est insisté pour payé l'addition, ils sortirent dans les rues de Londres et rencontrèrent le froid mordant du mois de Janvier.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau transi de froid et ravi d'avoir passé un aussi bon moment ensemble sans s'être crié dessus comme à leurs habitudes.

Ils se remirent donc au travail avec de gros problèmes de concentrations car a chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, ils se souriaient.

La fin de la journée arriva très vite, c'est alors que Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait a peine écrit quatre lettres en une après-midi. Quand l'horloge indiqua enfin 18H, les deux collègues sortirent dans les rues de Londres resserrant leurs manteaux contre eux.

Lily habitait à peine à deux rues d'ici, mais comme elle détestait transplaner, elle comptait si rendre à pieds comme ce matin. Arrivé à une intersection, Lily se retourna vers James:

- James, je rentre par là et toi…tu vas par où ?, demanda hésitante la petite rousse.

- Oh si tu veux je peux te raccompagner, c'est sur ma route !, répondit James tout sourire.

- Oui pas de problèmes.

Ils marchèrent alors ensemble parlant des James et de ses gaffes incessantes, mais hélas très vite ils arrivèrent au pied de la porte de l'appartement de Lily.

- … et à ce moment là j'ai vraiment cru que ma mère allait me tuer, finit James.

Lily rigola et s'interrompit se rendant compte qu'ils devaient se séparer :

- Voila, c'est là que j'habite, déclara Lily tout en tournant sa clé dans la serrure.

- Oui, Au revoir Lily à demain, j'ai passé un super moment.

- Moi aussi. Au revoir, dit elle tout en fermant la porte.

Dès que Lily eu fermé sa porte, elle s'appuya contre celle-ci tout en s'ordonnant de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un collègue de bureau et essaya d'effacer le sourire béat qui était collé sur ses lèvres mais un « CRAC » sonore interrompit ses pensées, Lily sourit, il avait mentit, ce n'était pas sur sa route du tout .

Alors ? C'était comment ? Dites moi tous ça dans une review !


	3. Rapprochements

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mit pour publier ce chapitre, pas trop eu la temps ce mois-ci. Merci a toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit des reviews et puis bonne lecture ! 

Rapprochements 

Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux dans sa chambre de son appartement du centre de Londres. Hier, elle avait passé une soirée incroyable en compagnie de James et maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi en penser, devait le laisser la séduire ou le repousser comme dans sa jeunesse car oui cela était bien de la séduction. Les regards, les invitations, les sourires, les rires ; tout cela était très clair. Lily sourit. Elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire : elle était déjà séduite. James l'avait toujours intrigué mais il était tellement désagréable à Poudlard qu'elle n'avait jamais accepter ses avances. Mais à présent tout avait changer : James était devenu gentleman, charmant, drôle, beaucoup moins arrogant, Lily poussa un soupir et s'enfonça dans ses couvertures, et foutrement beau et bien foutu.

Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers les rideaux tirés et les repoussa d'un geste sec. L'hiver avait fait son travail : toute la rue était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige et des flocons tombaient encore doucement sur Londres. La journée risquait d'être glaciale. La jeune femme s'habilla donc en fonction c'est-à-dire gros pull en laine rouge et jeans simple. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, elle s'engouffra dans la rue emmitouflée dans son manteau.

A à peine quelques pas de la cabine téléphonique, une voix familière l'interpela :

« - Lily ?

Elle se retourna et vit un James plus beau que jamais en train de courir dans la neige à sa suite :

- James ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Bien merci.

Après un silence gêné, doucement le brun releva la tête avec un sourire rayonnant :

- Ne restons pas là ; on va finir congelés.

James ouvrit les portes de la cabine et invita la jeune femme a entré, il referma les portes ensuite et tapa le code doucement.

La cabine n'étant pas vraiment adapté pour deux personnes, Lily était tout simplement collé à son partenaire. Elle commença à rosir des joues, James le remarqua et lui sourit de plus belle :

- Pas très pratique ces cabines

Lily acquiesça ne pouvant que faire ça , tellement elle était confuse. Oh oui ! Il est sacrément bien foutu !

Après quelques minutes de marche et de sourires, ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau et s'installèrent chacun à leurs bureaux.

Lily ne pouvait travaillé dans ces conditions avoir un beau brun en face de soi déconcentrai énormément, en effet, elle n'avançait à rien pas même 2 lettres de rédiger en deux heures mais elle n'était pas la seule : le tas de rapports de James n'avait pas baissé d'un millimètre. Pas étonnant toutes les cinq minutes au moins, l'un des deux levaient la tête pour observer l'autre.

Au environ de midi, James s'exclama :

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller faire un tour chez Pablo…

Ils se levèrent et allèrent diner chez l'italien. Lily passa un diner formidable, elle rie, discuta et s'amusa énormément avec le jeune brun. Peu à peu les deux collègues se rapprochaient à la limite de flirter à chaque instant. Lily se sentait merveilleusement bien là, avec lui, dans les rues de Londres enneigées, à rire comme une folle, les joues rosies. Si ils ne devaient pas allés travailler dans un bureau aux sous sols du ministère, Lily voudrait que ce moment dure toute sa vie.

La jeune rousse pris d'une envie soudaine se mit a courir dans la neige droit devant elle en laissant James derrière riant aux éclats, puis elle se mit a tourner sur elle-même comme une petite fille quand tout a coup elle reçut un projectile de neige dans le dos elle se retourna vers James, surprise : il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- James Potter ! Tu vas le regretter !, déclara la rousse en courant vers lui avec une boule de neige. Elle se mit a lui courir après avec un faux air menaçant, elle avait l'impression de retomber en enfance. Elle finit par lui jetée la boule a l'arrière de la tête répandant de la glace et de la neige dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Lily tu vas me le payer cher !

Il se jeta sur elle, les faisant tomber dans la neige. James se retrouva au dessus d'elle, après avoir calmé leur hilarité, leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Leurs lèvres étaient a présent très proche. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardaient, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration saccadée. Lily ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il l'embrasse là, maintenant. C'était comme un besoin, elle voulait sentir sa bouche contre la sienne, le toucher non plus comme un ami mais comme beaucoup plus. Lui, couvert de neige avec son magnifique sourire et ses beaux yeux chocolats, elle n'attendait que ça, pouvoir l'embrasser a n'en plus finir. Elle voyait dans son regard que lui aussi ressentait la même chose : ce besoin. Mais brusquement il déclara le souffle coupé :

- Lily… je…

- Oui ?

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller on va être en retard.

Alors, il se releva et l'aida a se relever. Lily était déçu elle aurait aimée qu'il l'embrasse, sa déception devait être visible sur son visage car brusquement James lui attrapa le bras ne la laissant pas réagir et emprisonna ses lèvres.

Lily répondit ardemment au baiser, troublée par toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. James renferma ses bras doucement autour d'elle, la serrant tout contre lui. Ses lèvres étaient merveilleusement douces et agréable. Jamais Lily n'avait autant aimée embrasser quelqu'un. Doucement James s'écarta :

- Je ne voulait pas que tu crois que je n'en n'avait pas envie.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

- J'en avais très envie.

Lily sourit.

- Moi aussi j'en avais envie, et j'ai aussi envie de continuer a t'embrasser sous les flocons mais il faut vraiment y aller.

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main au ministère faisant des pauses pour s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir.

Comme la matinée, ils ne firent pas grand choses, préférant se dévorer des yeux ou de baisers. La fin de la journée arriva très vite, ce qui était aussi la fin de la semaine donc le début du Week-end.

Sortant de la cabine, James déclara pompeusement :

- J'ai des projets pour nous pour ce Week-end, Lily.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui mais c'est une surprise donc je viendrai te chercher dans la matinée chez toi.

Lily était tout simplement ravie, une journée entière avec James que demander de plus.

- J'adore les surprises.

- J'espère bien !

Ils arrivèrent au perron de l'appartement de la jeune femme trop vite a leur goût.

- Bon…eh bien à demain.

Lily s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa fougueusement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait hâte d'être à demain. Puis elle pénétra dans son appartement échangea un dernier sourire un James et referma la porte.

Lily poussa un soupir de bien être. Cette journée avait été tout simplement fantastique, tout avait été parfait, ce premier baiser échanger avec James et puis tout ceux qui ont suivis. Lily n'avait plus qu'une hâte à présent d'être le lendemain pour pouvoir revoir son brun préféré.

--

Voila ! N'hésita pas à me faire parvenir une review : il suffit de cliquer en dessous !

à à


End file.
